Complicated
by Ela-Pace
Summary: Love is never simple,but in Konoha it complicated, problematical, and troublesome. Several one shots involving favorite characters. It's completely random dribble. AN I'm taking this apart when I have time to rewrite each chapter and make it a full story.
1. Princess of the Sand

* * *

Disclaimer: I own this story but not the people in it. Oh This is dedicated to"Uchiha of Darkness". your story inspired me to write one were no oneneeds to be sent to the loony ben, no one dies and not every one is miserable. Hope you like it.

* * *

The scorching heat rapped it self around his body and squeezed. The sun pounded his flesh. The air was pure fire and he could fell it burning his lungs. He could see the Village Gates about a mile away but he was too weak. His body collapsed onto the fiery sand. Witch was the equivalent to jumping on an open flame grill in his mind. He wondered why the hell he had _volunteered _for this mission. Who volunteers to wonder in the desert? Why the hell- he blacked out.

His vision was hazy but he knew he wasn't outside. The temperature had dropped not by much but it was something. He was on a bed with cool white sheet not the sizzling sand he collapsed on. He tried to remember what had happened. How he got here. From the heat he know he was inSunagakure (The Village Hidden in the sand) How he got there the mystery.

He vague image in his mind. There was girl but he couldn't remember her face. Her voice was foreign but he knew it. She said something about him being back again. Which only made it clear that he had seen her before. She made a comment about him. Something about an Uchiha not being able to stand a little heat. _A little_. Who ever she was, she was insane. This was not a little heat. _Hell was probably cooler then this oven._

He tried harder to remember the voice but it was no use. Under normal circumstances he would get up and scope out his surrounding but he still couldn't see properly. Seeing was the key he hade to remember her face. He knew he had seen it.

Her eyes were blue. A deep blue. No. not blue. Turquoise. They weren't blue but an actual shade. It was unmistakable. _Well if it was so unmistakable how'd I mistake it? And why cant I Identify it? _It didn't matter he had to think. What about her hair it was… Yellow. _I'm looking for a Blonde._ What shade of blonde? Not pale like Ino. And not weird like Naruto. But it was strangely spiky and bright. He tried harder but He was just giving himself a headache. To top it off his body was still exhausted. He tired to sit up and found himself back in the dark. That darkness that could only mean you were unconscious.

---------------

_Where am I?_ He was back in the desert. _Great._

There was wind. Swirling in circles. Like a tornado.

It was being pushed and pulled. Like wave on the shore.

How? This wasn't natural. Who could do this? There in the center was a girl. How was she controlling it. Her hands held son kinds of weapon. A fan. Her hair was blonde. Her eyes. They were Turquoise. It was her. She was the reason he keep coming back. _Who are you? _He tried to reach her. The darkness was surrounding him.

---------------

He was back in the room. But he wasn't alone this time. there was someone sitting beside him.

"So you're awake" that voices. She lend over to look at him. her face was too blurry to see but those were the eye. The eyes from the dessert. She was coming into focus. He knew he would recognizer her soon. And he did.

Everything was clear. The room. The girl It was… "Temari… what the hell."

"You could sound a little more pleased to see me."

" And why's that?"

"You know what? Next time your gonna die in the sand" she stormed out the room but even down the hall you could her shouting something about "That Uchiha bastard."

He rolled his eyes in frustration. He was both deeply annoyed and... And slightly amused.

"Can I pick um or what?"

* * *

So what do you think? This is my first shot at romance. Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Submit a review or send a flame. I can take it. justgive me some feed back. XOXOXO Thanks for reading XOXOXO

* * *


	2. Shika Ino

Disclaimer: I don't own this story. I don't even own the computer I'm using to write it.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get up you lazy bum. I know you're in there." _Why won't she leave?_ She'd been at the door for over an hour.

There was as a groin. "Why me? What have I done to deserver such a pain?"

There was silence. _They're always quite before they go for the kill_. I better get up.

He opened the door expecting to find an enraged Ino but he didn't. Her gear was on the floor but she was nowhere in sight. Not that he really bothered to look. He picked up her stuff and flung it on a chair before slamming the door and lying on the floor. _Why walk back up to my room she's just gonna hit me and dragged me back down._ He closed his eyes but never made it to sleep

There was a shadow over his body "I'm a pain?"

He slowly sat up and opened his eyes just in time to see a foot collide with the left side of his face.

He stood up and looked around. _At least she didn't break anything this time_. They stood in silence glaring at each other. Well Ino glared. He was counting how many times her eye twitched in a minute. There was a heavy sigh before his lazy voice broke the silence "So are we still going or can I go back to sleep now?"

"WHAT?" There was fire in her eyes. "**You** sleep through training. **You** stand me up. And **you** have the nerve to sound…. To sound... I HATE YOU."

He tilted his head to the right and avoided the two Shuriken that had just been thrown his way. There was another sigh. "It that a yes or a no?"

"Shikamura. You lazy creep. I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last man on earth." She stormed out slamming the behind her.

He worked his way back up the stairs to his room. "Troublesome women… That's what you said last week."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

I know it's short but I don't think you need a lot of words to sum up their relationship. They're both psychos in there own way. R&R thanks for reading.


	3. Shimmer SongFic Ino Shika

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its character. I don't own this song ether.

* * *

**She calls me from the cold  
Just when I was low, feeling short of stable  
And all that she intends  
And all she keeps inside, isn't on the label **

The phone rang. The low glow on his alarm clock told him not to pick up. Only one person would call at this time of night. He pick the receive substituting a yawn for hello. "It's 3 o'clock in the morning. We can talk about it at training. Go to sleep Ino." He hung up before she could say a word. The Phone rang again. He picked up but didn't speak.

**She says she's ashamed  
And she can take me for a while  
And can I be a friend, we'll forget the past **

**But maybe I'm not able**

"What happened before didn't." She sniffled. "It doesn't matter. Just forget it ever happened." She sniffled again. "Shika… I…. He." She broke down. He didn't know what to do. Ino didn't cry. Not ever. It had to be something more then what happened earlier. _A simple kiss wouldn't do this._

"Ino, I'll be right there."

**And I break at the bend  
**

He can't remember the last time he moved so fast. There were battles were his life was on the line and he didn't use this much energy. He was at her window in less then 3 minutes.

**We're here and now, but will we ever be again**

They stood face to face. He was covered in sweat. She was cover in tears. _How could I let this happen._ He didn't know what went wrong but he'd take the blame. It didn't matter that she kissed him. _I wanted her to. I let her._ What if this was how it ended. Their friendship could be over because of a little mistake. What if she couldn't stand him anymore? Fear darted throw out his body. _Why'd I let it happen?_

**'Cause I have found  
All that shimmers in this world is sure to fade**  
**Away again**

She looked at him but he couldn't help but think she was looking for something else. The fear he felt vanished and a more intense feelings set in. Worry and panic. _What could have done this to her?_ He wishes she'd be mad. Screaming and violence was nothing new. He could handle that. But the hollow look in her eyes. Was the look she had right before using the soul position Jutsu. But it didn't go away. "You know he just left." There was silence. "After all the fighting Me and Sakura did… He didn't want ether of use."

**She dreams a champagne dream  
Strawberry surprise, pink linen and white paper **

_He? Who is she talking about?_ He understood. After all they went throw. After she swore she was over him. _It was all a lie._ Now it felt like his soul had been ripped out. For a split second he aucually thought she could love him. That he could make her forget about Sasuke Uchiha. _I was wrong._

**Lavender and cream  
Fields of butterfliess, reality escapes her**

She still looked past him and but he couldn't bring himself to look away from her. He had to know what she was looking at. He stared into her eyes, all he saw was himself but he knew she wasn't looking at him. Now he knew the truth. _She was never looking at me._ He looked deeper. He had to see what was behind him. He had to in her eyes. _The gates? You're still looking at him._

**She says that love is for fools that fall behind  
And I'm somewhere in between**  
**I never really know  
A killer from a savior**

She smiled but it was a smile of defeat. "You know, Love is useless." She paused. "Imagine how strong I'd be if I would have put that energy in to training" For a split second she looked at him. "Shinobi shouldn't fall in love anyway. It brakes almost all the rules."

'Til I break at the bend

He feltlike his heart had been torn to piesces.

We're here and now, but will we ever be again

_But I think I love you… Or I did. I don't know anymore._

**  
'Cause I have found  
All that shimmers in this world is sure to fade  
Away again**

Her eyes still appeared lifeless and hollow. _You're eye look how I feel. Is this what you feel. How could you do this to me? I would never have done such a thing to you. _

**  
It's too far away for me to hold  
It's too far away...**

His insides were bleeding. His head was filled with questions he wanted to scream. He knew each one would cut her like a blade, so didn't say a word. He just yelled them in his head. _You never cared for me. Did you Ino? Not like him. What was I? Just something for you to keep busy with, until he noticed you? I always noticed you. You were too obsessed with him to see. It doesn't matter anymore. _Every word was a dagger to his heart but didn't flinch. He'd take the pain for her.

**Guess I'll let it go**

She broke down in tears and that was it. He could take anymore. _What even we were, it's over. From here on out we're teammates. Nothing more._ "Good bye Yamanaka". Those were that first and last words he let pass his lips before he jumped form her windowsill. He walked back home in the chill of the night. He didn't notice the rain. He didn't notice that thin line of light that meant dawn was near. He did notice the emptiness that weighted him down. And the friendship that had just become worthless. Most of all he wished he never answered that phone.

* * *

Hello the song I use to create this is "Shimmer" by Fuel. I almost cried when I finished this I don't know if it was because it was just that sad or because I tend to fell sorry for Shika whenever Ino's around. Tell me what you think. And thanks for reading.


	4. Payback and a note Prologue

Disclaimer: we went over this one already.

* * *

This is not really a romance story. Ok it's not a romance story at all but it's the beginning of one so bear with me. This is flows the anime because I've never read the manga and I don't really know if it happened the same way. Hope you like it. R&R.

* * *

"Kakashi sensei is gonna kill you."

He shrugged it off. "I'm not afraid of him"

"You should be. Why'd you send that letter to Anko?

"I'll tell you for a kiss."

Her anger vanished and was replaced with a blank, puzzled expression. "A what?

"You heard me a kiss."

Ok that did it. The anger was back. "Naruto. I wouldn't kiss you if _my life_ depended on it."

"You would if you thought I was Sasuke." He pronounced that name long and slow.

"You could never be Sasuke, more importantly I would never confuse you too. You're a complete buffoon and he-" She was cut off when he used a transformation jutsu to tern into there third teammate.

"Are you sure you about the Sakura... not even if I told you how warm and inviting" he stared giggling "that massive done you call a forehead is." He began laughing so hard he lost control of his jutsu and turned back in to himself.

The pink haired Kunoichi was furious. Not only was he making fun of her but she understood what he meant by "warm and inviting". He was going pay for that one.

"Naruto..." her voice was a deadly whisper it pulled him out of his laughter for a second.

"Look at vain.' He pointed to her forehead. "It looks like it gonna explode." He began laughing again. She punched him in the face and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. It was a clone

"You have to to do better then that if you wanna get me. After all I'm gonna be Hokage some day."

She followed the voice and found him sitting in a tree with a wide grin on his face. "Oh wait I should be like this." He replaced the grin with a deep scowl. "Like your dear Sasuke." he closed his eye and puckered his lips "come one kiss" he started making that kissy, smoochy sound and blow her a few kisses.

"I"M GONNA KILL YOU." she lunged after him and he took off. she was hot on his trail she didn't remember him being this fast. Normally she wouldn't be able to keep up but anger gave her the boost she needed. She lost him in the trees but she could still hear him making that disgusting kissing sound.

Naruto point of view (well kinda)

He couldn't see her but he knew he was behind him. the question was how far behind. "Hay Sakura want me to slow down for you" there was silence. "Oh sweet pie" two throwing Kunai flow by his face. "Now, now pumpkin." there was a loud scream followed by another death threat. He couldn't believe how simple it was. All he need was one more dimwit and it would be complete.

He hoped out the tree and tackled the person he'd been searching for.

A confused Naruto looked at him… "What… who are you? What's going on here" he pulled out aKunai. "You can't be me… I'm me."

"Clam down dope it's me" he undid the transformation justu. (A/N I know it's a bit confusing. But the boy who pissed off Sakura wasn't the real Naruto. Ok. The confused one who got tackled is.)

"Sasuke… You know you can copy all you want but _I'm still better then you_. And-"

"Shut up you dope" Naruto went to talk but Sasuke cut him off. "Remember the day we were put in to teams?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Remember when you attacked me an lock me in that closet?"

"Yeah… That was funny."

"Well I always said I'd get you back…" Naruto laughed.

"Ha, Bring it on. I'm not scared of you." There was aloud scream not to far away. All they could make out was "NARUTO" and "DIE"

"What ever… You may not be scared of me but you lets see how you like her now"

"Umm... What are you talking about?"

"See ya" Sasuke jumped into the trees just as Sakura jumped out.

"NARUTO…" she pulled out her weapons. "YOU DIRTY LITTLE CREEP"

"Um… Hi Sakura." He backed away. "What's going on?"

Sasuke sat in the tree for a while he would have loved to stay on watch the show but he had to make sure Kakashi never realized he was the one who sent Anko that letter.

* * *

I know it's not a romance piece. It's more like an opening for the next story. Thanks for reading. Please review. XOXO


	5. Leave the past behind Anger over tear

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. sorry if they're a little out of character. R&R

* * *

Sasuke made it to The Ichiraku Ramen Bar just in time to find a seat and establish an alibi. Lucky for him his he had the one sensei that was always late. "Yo..."Kakashi said in greeting as he walked in the door. He taking a look around and notices something was missing. "Where's Naruto and Sakura?" 

He shrugged. "Don't know..." It wasn't exactly a lie. He didn't know if they where still in the forest. For all he knew Naruto was probably in the hospital by now. He suppressed a smile. Saying the thought made him happy would be and understatement but he couldn't show it. He had to act natural. "Sakura should have been here 20 minutes ago..." He rolled his eyes. "And Naruto-" he sighed. There was no use finishing that sentence.

Kakashi wonder what was going on. Something wasn't right. _Naruto was always here (especially when someone else was paying). And where's Sakura? She'd never miss a chance to be near Sasuke._ His mind wondered to the dark haired boy. "How long have you been here?"

"About a half hour." He noticed his mistake. Kakashi knew he'd never just sit patiently and wait for his team, but he had an excuse. "Rock Lee and his burning youth wants to kick me in the head again." They both knew that was a good reason to hide.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side and said, "That's funny..." Pause. "Never thought you'd run from a fight."

"I'm not running." The anger behind those words was clear. And it wasn't an act.

"Really?"

"Would you let me go on the mission with a concussion?"

"I suppose not" Kakashi took a seat, placed his order and began reading his book.

"Aren't we going to find Naruto and Sakura?"

"They'll show up sooner or later." He looked over his book "If they know what's good for them it'll be sooner " He went back to reading. " If you wanna look for them, feel free."

"What about the mission?" Sasuke was freaking out inside. He intended to be long go by the time Anko read that letter.

"Well we can't leave with out the rest of our team." He turned the page. "Besides it's been delayed."

"Delayed?" He hoped no one saw the horror in his eyes. "For how long?" There was silence. "HELLO?" There was no time to be polite. He needed an answer.

"Oh, sorry. It's only an hour." he looked over his book. "Don't worry if there not back in time will just use substitutes." Sasuke couldn't bring himself to talk. This delay put his whole plan in danger not to mention his life. Kakashi was bad but he could handle him. Anko on the other hand. He could only imagine what she'd do. The thought alone set a shiver down his spine. "Maybe you should rest. Well pick you up before we leave." Sasuke couldn't argue, he couldn't speak. So he nodded and walked out the door. Maybe he could get it back before she read it.

"I CHALLENGE YOU SASUKE UCHIHA TO-"

"NO... Not now Lee"

* * *

He had already been to the front desk and they said she picked up her mail and went to her office. Whether or not he had read it they didn't know. He was about to ask if she was in a bad mood when she left, but then he realized who he was talking about. The best her could hope for was that she wasn't in her office and that the letter was. Which was why he was here in her _private_ office. 

Here office was a spotless and everything was in perfect order. Only thing out of place was the file on her desk and the paper on the floor. There was a knock at the door, which made him jump. For a split second he thought she was back then him. _Why would she knock on her own door? _The knob began to turn then he heard voices from the other side.

"Don't go in there..."

"I have to give her back the CE report... She did fill out the last 3 pages."

"Nice knowing you... She's looking for someone to kill."

"She not that bad." The other first person mumbled something he couldn't hear. "Who could piss her off that bad? Better yet who would? It's Kakashi again, isn't' it?"

"Exactly."

There was a deep sigh. The doorknob was released. "I'll do it my dam self" Their voices grow faint as they made their way down the hall.

Maybe she's mad at him about something else. When he examined the paper on the floor that hope was shot to hell. It wasn't a piece of paper it was the envelope the letter was in. He moved to the file on her desk. This made things worse. It was Kakashi's file. It was open to the section about team seven. Their missions log. "Fuck." She knew there about the delay and which gate they would leave throw. She even knew they wouldn't be back for a week. Something told him she wasn't the "sit around and wait" type. What ever she was going to do she was going to do soon. They should be leaving In 42 minutes. He had to get home and play sleep. When Kakashi came to get him, he'd just have to play dump. What the hell could have been in there anyway?

* * *

**Not to far way**

Aurora of pure fury cradle cloaked itself over her body as she stormed the streets of Konoha. The fire in her eyes was clearly visible so any one who wasn't smart enough to get out of her way deserved what was coming. They were Worthless maggots in her way. Disgusting insects that should be crushed. And that was on a good day. She flung several bystanders to the side. She heard their remarks, there just lucky she couldn't kill them. She didn't have the time. _That bustard is not leave until he explains this._ Both her hands were compressed into fist. The left one held a letter she wished she never read, but it was to late for that. And she wasn't the type to sit around feeling depressed. He would this. Her mind was racing. She need to keep think. She needed to angry. _There's no excuse. This is his handwriting_. She wouldn't let him get away with his. _Not again. _She went throw her memory think of every horrible thing she could. She needed the rage they held. She'd make him regret the day the met (and every day that followed). She had no other choice. She wouldn't let anyone see her cry. _No. Not again. **Never again.

* * *

**_

_The envelope was plain except for the name written on the front_ **Anko Mitarashi**. The letter sealed inside should have never been sent. It should have never been read. This is what it said.

* * *

_Every so often I think of that day. It's never intentional. You know, you can't always control where the mind runs off to. I think I finally understand what you meant, (at least most of it). Part of me is willing to consider the possibility that you were right. Maybe I was trying to replace something I had lost. But at the same time I cant help but believe that you were running from something you lost. Or something you were hoping to loss. Over all I see you were right. We were to young to get married. I wish I never asked you. It's not because I didn't mean what I said. Believe me I did (and still do). I see now that if I would have waited it might have turned out better. Maybe if I hadn't pushed would still be able to stand in the same room. I know you hate to dwell in the past so I doubt I'll ever send this. I just hoped by writing it down it would get out my head. Not that it would help. I'll always wonder what could have been. I'll always wish you said yes. And if I ever have the chance, of course I'd ask you again._

* * *

Ok what do you think? This was supposed to be a one shot. Oh well it's to late to go back now. Thanks for reading. Leave a review. And to all the people who are mad at the way I've portrayed Anko. … Sorry but even loud, bloodthirsty, angry people are human. And Humans do feel. Especially when they don't want to. At least in my opinion. 


End file.
